The Little Matchbook Girl
by Archerionwolf
Summary: (One shot) Warning! Sad contents! Ever wonder why Mikey doesn't get angry or upset at how his brothers treat him sometimes? Well, it's due to a lesson he learned from Master Splinter a long time ago... (complete)


The Little Matchbook Girl

Being the youngest brother is hard. Anyone who has older siblings can tell you that. They always mock you, make fun of you, pick on you. You get the picture. Well in this case it's three times worse, because it's three older brothers! The worst part? All four of them were the same age! They just picked Mikey out because he was the smallest. Apparently when you're all the same age the only judgmental factor on who gets put where on the family social ladder is how tall you are, putting him at the bottom.

Mikey bit his tongue in irritation as Raph taunted him. They had just finished practicing and once again Mikey had displayed his miraculous ability to screw up even the simplest of maneuvers. It was beginning to grate on his nerves how natural it was for his brothers to do everything. They were so much better than he was!

Mikey scowled, trying his best to drown out Raph's voice as he danced around ridiculously, flapping his arms and imitating how he had fallen earlier. This was stupid. They were nine years old and all of them made mistakes. Why did Raph have to pick on him the most?

With an angry grunt the 'youngest' turtle stood and stalked out. Normally he'd drown out his dark thoughts with comic books. It was nice to drift off into his own world sometimes where he could pretend he was some super powered ninja that even their father would bow to in respect. It was nice, until he had to come back to reality.

The turtle went to his room and rummaged through the few comics he had found. None of them seemed very appealing at this point and he eventually just tossed them aside and leaned back against the wall wondering what to do next.

"Hey, Mikey?" Came Donnie's voice.

Mikey instantly stood as his brother approached apprehensively. He gave a crooked smile so Don wouldn't worry too much. Out of all three of his brothers Donnie just seemed to understand him best. Maybe it was due to the fact that, aside from himself, Donnie had trouble training sometimes as well.

"Don't listen to Raph." Donnie Cooed. "He just likes being the best fighter. And rubbing it in our faces. And kicking our butts. And being stupid."

He giggled at Donnie's attempt to be nice. It honestly bothered the both of them sometimes how Raph got ahead of himself whenever they lost during practice. But that didn't explain a few things.

"Then why were you laughing?" Mikey pointed out grumpily. Although he had been blocking Raph's voice out he distinctly heard both Leo AND Donnie laughing at his antics.

"Well…" Donnie started before another familiar voice broke in.

"Because it was hilarious!" Raph approached with an evil smirk gracing his face. "I mean seriously, did you hear the sound he made when he hit the mat? He sounded like a duck!"

The sound of Leo's muffled giggles followed behind and soon the 'oldest' approached the three. "Sorry." He quickly apologized to his little brother, still unable to hide his smile.

"Come to make fun of me?" Mikey accused.

"No. Actually I was going to say that you shouldn't take it personally." Leo began. "I mean, we all mess up. The other day Raph fell flat on his butt too."

"Hey!" Raph snorted in protest only for Donnie to jab him with his elbow.

"Besides." Leo continued with a sharp glare at Raph to make sure he knew better than to speak up again. "If you train more you'll mess up less."

That did it. Mikey always knew how much of a teacher's pet Leo was. So did his brothers. Of course he was going to say that. But what he didn't understand was that no matter how hard he tried he still messed up! Honestly he didn't really think he was ninja material.

With a frustrated shout he barreled through his brothers and stormed out into the sewers. He needed to be alone, but he knew Splinter would eventually come looking for him once he finished meditating. At that moment the prospect of running away seemed very tempting. Heck, it was a great idea!

Now with nothing packed, no plans, and no idea where he was going to stay the little nine year old mutant turtle darted through the sewers intent on making it to the surface. They'd never find him there!

He came upon a ladder leading up to a slightly askew manhole cover. It took all his strength to move the heavy object but he eventually succeeded and plodded off down an alley in the cover of night. The shadows were frightening and everything seemed so scary. A pair of glowing eyes watched him from a trash can as a large dog growled at him from an apartment window. Out from the alley he noticed large cars passing by at high speeds. The lights flashed by illuminating his form from time to time. A man wandering past the alley noticed the little mutant and screamed.

"AAAAAAHH!"

"AAAAAHHHH!"

Mikey dashed away, frightened by the man's reaction. For a moment he could have sworn the guy was scared of him…

Shaking his head the turtle shivered realizing how much colder it was up here on the surface. Perhaps he should have gone back and got a blanket? Oh well, too late now.

Mikey wandered through more alleys before coming across something that completely amazed him. It was an open area, sort of like a city block. Only instead of a group of buildings it was a simple green patch of grass with a single massive water fountain in the center. The road surrounding it was filled with all kinds of people in strange outfits. Some were dressed in enormous sparkly outfits lit up with neon lights, others were juggling glowing balls, and some were merely dancing. For a moment the young turtle thought he had stumbled onto some sort of party.

He noticed the hats and buckets set out in front of each performer labeled, 'tips'. These people were only acting ridiculous in order to earn the spare change of the onlookers passing by. So much hard work and effort for so little reward seemed like something Mikey could relate to.

Then he saw her.

Across the way, standing on the side of the street holding out a cardboard tray filled with matchbooks was a little girl in a torn and dirty dress. Her hair was knotted up but somehow tied back in a low pony tail. Her shoes had holes in the toes revealing her bare feet. She seemed to be covered in bruises, but they could also have just been dirt smudges. All in all she seemed utterly miserable standing there in the cold, trying desperately to sell those little matchbooks that no one wanted. Where she even got so many from was a mystery since so few people used them now and preferred the convenience of lighters.

Mikey didn't know all this of course. All he saw was a dirty little girl selling something while completely underdressed for the weather. He felt sorry for her as a blast of cold air ripped down the street, sending chills up both their spines. It seemed to be getting colder by the second.

It was late and already dark out so soon enough the performers around the fountain began to pack up and disperse. The onlookers took their leave as well and began heading home. Mikey watched while the cold little girl shivered violently before holding out a matchbook to a rather snotty looking man. He could tell she was saying something but was too far away to hear. Most likely she was asking him to buy it from her. The man simply shook his head and stomped off like the little girl had insulted him.

Everyone was gone now. That is, except for Mikey and the girl. He watched from his little shadow in the alley as she bowed her head and sobbed before turning to wander down a separate alley. She was probably the same age as him if not younger. What was she doing out here all alone? Where were her parents? Then again Mikey remembered he was here without his father or brothers too. Maybe they had something in common?

At that moment a stray dog took the opportunity to attack the poor girl. Mikey had little confidence in his ninjutsu skills but he knew he couldn't just watch and immediately found himself bounding across the block, passed the fountain and up to the dog just in time for her to fall backwards in shock. The dog daringly grabbed at her foot and managed to free her already loose and torn shoe. Happy with its prize the dog violently shook the shoe before running off, leaving the girl with one bare foot.

Mikey had only been able to stand and watch while the dog ran away. Turning around he held his hand out to the girl with a sympathetic smile on his face. She brushed a few knots of her hair out of her face, the pony tail having been knocked loose in the short struggle, and looked up with wide eyes.

Remembering how the man had reacted to him Mikey did his best to seem as nice as possible. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked.

For a moment the little girl just stared at him in surprise before cracking a grin. This startled the turtle since he wasn't quite expecting that. Then again he didn't know what to expect. Her smile just seemed so happy, like she had just seen the most amazing thing in the world. For a moment he forgot just how bedraggled her appearance was and genuinely smiled for her. Then she shivered.

"Oh! Don't worry, I'll get your shoe back!" He said before backing away in the direction that the dog had gone. "I'll be right back okay?"

And with that he turned on his heel and ran with all his might. The dog couldn't have possibly gone too far. As he wandered down the alleys and through the streets something else happened.

It began to snow.

The little puffs of white suddenly filled the air as each gently fell to their perches. Soon a thin layer of snow covered the lesser used sidewalks and streets. It was beautiful. He just had to stop and stare at them while they fell towards him. For a moment as he gazed directly up into the night sky he felt like he was traveling through space, the little snowflakes mimicking passing stars.

Then he heard the barking. Startled out of his daze the young nine year old turtle ran towards the sound and finally spotted the canine as it continued to chew on its prize. Carefully he snuck up on the creature only to knock over a trash can as his foot got caught on a knocked over lid. Great, Raph would definitely make fun of him if he knew about this.

The dog just looked up, growled, and wandered away, thus leaving the shoe open and vulnerable. Before the dog had a chance to change his mind Mikey leaped forward and tackled it. Standing, he shivered once more before another idea came to mind. Before giving the shoe to the little girl he was going to go back home and get something a little warmer for her.

Looking around to make sure no one spotted him the young turtle found a manhole. Once again it was a test of strength to move the cover before heading home. He had forgotten his runaway attempt completely while he passed through the dojo and straight to his room where he grabbed the best blanket he had and hurried out with it, but not before Master Splinter spotted him.

"And where have you been?!" His stern voice echoed through the lair, causing the little turtle to cringe.

Mikey knew it was forbidden for any of them to go to the surface. If he told Splinter he would never get to give the little girl her shoe back, or the blanket she seemed to need so badly. Then again maybe she had gone home already?

"Out." Mikey answered sheepishly.

"You have been out far too long." His father scolded. "I expect the truth Michelangelo."

He knew the truth would only get him in trouble so he told a different truth instead.

"I'm sick of them picking on me!" He admitted, completely changing the subject yet hoping he wouldn't notice. "Raph was making fun of me, and Leo said I wasn't good enough and that's why I mess up!"

"Training does bring results, but not for everyone. Everyone has their own way of learning. I understand that you have a peculiar learning style, quite unique from your brothers. Once you have discovered it your training will flourish."

"Tell that to them!" Mikey turned around and headed for the lair exit before a paw was placed gently on his shoulder.

"Where are you going my son?" The rat's stern voice had dropped to that of a concerned father.

Mikey conceded. "I want to be alone, and my room isn't good enough. I found a place in the sewer where I don't have to worry about them bugging me. I'll be back later."

"Where?"

He blanched unsure of how to answer. "Uh…It's just…Around the corner."

For a moment he thought Splinter hadn't bought it, but with an understanding sigh he removed his hand. "Very well then. As long as it's not too far and you're not gone too long."

Mikey smiled gratefully up at his father before running off, unaware of his scrutinizing gaze.

Now back to the surface Mikey took the shoe out from the blanket and began hunting the girl down. She didn't seem to be anywhere nearby and he began to scour the nearby alleyways. While he was in the sewers it had snowed quite a bit and now what once was a thin layer, had become a foot of snow and rising. The flurry of snowflakes were nearly blinding as the wind began to howl. It seemed like this would become a blizzard. Hopefully she had gone home instead of staying out in all this.

Passing by another alley he noticed something blowing gently in the wind. He paused before entering and approaching the mound of snow. As he got closer he noticed a few flaps of torn cloth sticking out as well.

He tried to take a closer look only to kick something hidden in the snow. Looking down he found a cardboard tray covered in empty matchbooks. Unable to understand what that meant he kneeled down and began brushing the snow away from the mound to reveal the little girl laying there, curled up into a tight ball for warmth. In her hands she grasped four burnt matches close to her face. Apparently she had been lighting them for warmth.

"Hey." Mikey spoke softly as he leaned over her. "I got your shoe back, see?" He held it up, but she did not stir. In another attempt to wake her up he put his hand on her shoulder only to pull back in shock at how cold and stiff her body had become. She was just like an icicle.

"Hey!" He spoke more urgently this time, not sure why his throat had suddenly tightened. He felt his face begin to heat up as he foolishly tried to awaken the little girl, but to no avail. Finally he took the shoe and clasped her frozen fingers to pry the burnt matched out of it so he could give it back to her. As he did so he paused once her face was revealed. She was smiling.

"Are you okay?" He asked, suddenly feeling a little better that she had an expression. That warm smile she had first given him was gracing her face, practically illuminating the dark alley and warming his heart. He had to help her somehow.

This time he shook her with more force. "Hey, wake up! I know someplace warm that you can stay." He offered thinking of the lair. Surely Master Splinter wouldn't mind right?

However the little girl did not stir. All he could do was brush all the snow off of her and cover her with the blanket to keep her warm. Her body was so stiff and cold. He just didn't understand what it meant and began to wonder why his face had become hot when it was so cold out. When he reached up to rub his eyes he realized he was crying.

"Stupid." He insulted himself. "She's okay…"

But she wasn't and he knew this. He just didn't want to accept it. So once more he tried his best to raise the girl from her final slumber. After what seemed like hours he found himself curled up next to her, waiting for her to wake up. But she never did.

"Michelangelo." Came a soothing voice.

The depressed and groggy turtle gazed up into the loving and concerned face of his father.

"Master Splinter." His voice broke. He didn't even care if he was in trouble anymore.

The giant robed rat held out a clawed hand. "Let us go home."

Mikey immediately flung himself across the little girl's body. "No! I have to keep her warm. She's cold…" He weakly argued. "At least until she wakes up."

The rat appeared surprised, then kneeled down and examined the girl. His face went from concerned, to morose, to somber.

"I am sorry Michelangelo, but I fear there is nothing you can do here." He cooed gently to his youngest. It was clear he didn't understand.

"Yes there is!" He argued. "She's smiling. So she has to be fine…"

The rat had noticed the happy expression that she was wearing, as well as the bruises that covered her body. It was odd, and a little disturbing, but he understood.

"Michelangelo, there is much in this world I have yet to teach you. One is that there is a darkness in this world that will always exist. And sometimes out of that darkness a bright and brilliant light will shine."

"I don't understand." The turtle admitted sadly. "She looks happy."

"Because she was."

"But how? She looked so sad before."

The rat fondly patted his son on the back to calm him. "She had clearly lived a very sad life, and up until this point it hurt her. However, as you can see by her expression she did not let it bother her. She remained happy and radiant till the end."

"The end?" Mikey choked out, realizing his father had confirmed his fears. Then all at once he broke down into a sobbing mess.

"The world can be cruel sometimes, but it is up to each individual whether or not such cruelty truly reaches them. She was able to look to the bright side even in her darkest hour. She was a brave soul."

The turtle lost track of how long he cried in his father's arms before being taken back home where he locked himself up in his room to revel in his despair. Had he been a little sooner maybe he could have saved her.

For the entire day his brothers left him alone, Splinter made sure of that. Apparently he didn't bother to tell them about how Mikey had snuck away to the surface, but he didn't care anymore. He just wanted to sulk in self pity.

Then he remembered her smile.

Poor, homeless, cold and starving, yet she was able to smile for him. How can people do that? Was she really so strong that she didn't care how bad she had it? Then Mikey thought about himself. Could he do that? Maybe strength wasn't measured by how well you can fight in battle, or how much you can lift. Maybe strength could be measured in more than one way. Maybe his own strength wasn't the same as his brothers…

Mikey sat up straight, roughly rubbing his eyes. If she could be strong then so could he.

It obviously surprised his brothers when Mikey finally emerged from his room after an entire day to himself. Raph had just tripped over Donnie's staff and fell face first, grunting similarly to a duck.

Master Splinter didn't tell them what happened but they knew it was something serious.

"Are you alright Michelangelo?" The rat asked before being greeted with the brightest smile he had ever seen from his youngest son.

"Never better!" Mikey beamed, genuinely happy.

When he thought about it he realized just how lucky he was. Even though his brothers mocked him, made fun of him, and picked on him they were his family. He had a family to worry about him when he was sick, when he was missing, when he was sad. He had a father to look for him when he was lost, and a home to go to when he needed it.

Then he beamed at Raph. "Hey Raph, I saw that!" He laughed. "You sounded like a duck!"

Raph fumed at this before the others broke out in laughter. Yeah, he could do this. Being happy was much better than getting angry over every little insult. So from now on he vowed to take things as they came, while maybe getting a little payback on Raph for picking on him so much.

…

Six years later…

It was exhilarating, Sensei was finally letting them go to the surface! Mikey could barely contain himself as they climbed up through the manhole. Finally free of their life long home beneath the streets they gasped in awe at the new sights and sounds.

That is, all but Mikey.

Mikey couldn't help but feel a familiar sense overcome him. It was almost as though he had been here before. Then his eyes fell upon an overweight man sleeping on a dirty mattress. He was barely covered by a newspaper and promptly broke wind as he turned over in discomfort.

Whatever it was, it was on the tip of his tongue. Something nagged at the back of his mind, trying to get him to remember it...

All that was forgotten as he realized his brothers had begun to wander away. With a grin of excitement he followed suite to learn about this new world.

**A/N: This is a story inspired by The Little Match Stick Girl by Hans Christian Anderson. Disney made a short animation based on it that is available to watch on youtube. It's a sad story, but great to watch. **

**This is just something I felt like doing sort of as to explain why Mikey can take so much without getting angry all the time. :P Sorry if I made you cry. If there are any spelling errors or plot holes feel free to tell me!**


End file.
